Austin
Austin ﻿acts as the second tritagonist in the series. He is the new kangaroo on the block, so he doesn't yet know the other kids really well. That suppresses his natural bounciness and makes him different sometimes a little hesitant to express his opinion, a little slow to take the lead. He just really wants to get it right. The character is often left out and rarely takes the role of the lead protagonist in episodes. When he overcomes his shy feeling, he gets the respect he deserves for being a really tough kangaroo. Description Austin is depicted as a timid, but fun-loving purple anthropomorphic kangaroo who moved into the block recently. Though generally shy during the course of season one, Austin starts to come out of his shell, revealing a smart, friendly, and imaginative child. Although rarely appearing in the spotlight, he does take the role of the lead character in some episodes. Austin's shy trait disappears in the last two seasons, possibly caused by the show's crew trying to make it more realistic, with Austin getting to know the other children as the years pass by, similar to actual children. Also, when the fourth season started, Austin used to take the role of more antagonists and villains, such as the Gloom Meister and one of the Abominable Brothers. Austin is one of the Backyardigans, and also the least main of the five protagonists. The house he lives in is purple, to match the color of his skin. The character has a toy robot named Robot Roscoe. A ustin goes on adventures with his friends Uniqua, Pablo, Tyrone, and Tasha. He is smart, friendly and imaginative. He can sometimes be shy and his speaking voice is a bit raspy. Looks Austin is tall and his entire body is purple. He has a light blue shirt with a yellow line in the middle. His nose is dark purple, his eyelashes are black and he has very long ears on the top of his head. Austin has a long tail which comes out of the center of the seat of his dark blue pants and trails on the ground. Appearances Austin has appeared in many episodes of The Backyardigans. His first appearance was in Knights Are Brave And Strong, the first episode of The Backyardigans. To see a list of all his appearances, go to List of Austin's Appearances. Quotes *"Hi! I'm Austin!" - Various episodes *"Ugh." - Cave Party *"Sure." *"I'm just too shy." *"I'm always prepared." *"Me and my shadow" *"Oooh, brother." Slideshow Austinaut.jpg|Lieutenant Austin the Astronaut|link=Mission To Mars Austonamor.jpg|Cowboy Austin Playing the Drums|link=Polka Palace Party InspectorAustin.jpg|Inspector Austin|link=Le Master Of Disguise Austin 7.jpg|Austin the Tarzan|link=The Heart Of The Jungle King Austin.jpg|King Austin|link=Knights Are Brave And Strong Austins-Lament.jpg|Austin the Racer|link=Race Around The World Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh! (Tyrone D. Monkey).jpg|Austin and Tyrone as the Abominable Brothers|link=The Action Elves Save Christmas Eve Mahahahahahahahahahahaha.jpg|Austin the Announcer|link=Horsing Around Oh Boy!.jpg|Caveman Austin with Boy|link=Caveman's Best Friend Cave Party 1.jpg|Caveman Austin|link=Cave Party PirateCaptainAustin.jpg|Austin the Pirate Captain|link=Pirate Camp Doistin.jpg|Austin the Pirate|link=Pirate Treasure Emperor Austin.jpg|Emperor Austin|link=High Tea AustinTheSmartPose.jpg|Austin the Smart|link=The Legend Of The Volcano Sisters Grabbin' Goblin.jpg|Austin as the Grabbing Goblin|link=Tale of the Mighty Knights Austin the Harp.jpg|Austin the Servant|link=The Key To The Nile Austin 8.jpg|Castaway Austin|link=Castaways Cameraman Austin.JPG|Cameraman Austin|link=News Flash DoorAustin.png|Austin in the Backyard Austocles.jpg|Austocles|link=Who Goes There? An Inter-Galactic Gar-Bage Trek!.jpg|Austin the Garbage Collector|link=Garbage Trek Gausp!.jpg|Austin the Assistant|link=Scared Of You Mirror Austin.jpg|Magic Mirror|link=Break Out! Funnyman.jpg|The Funnyman Boogeyman|link=The Funnyman Boogeyman Pizza Delivery.jpg|Undercover Contact Austin|link=International Super Spy Robot Repairman Austin.jpg|Austin the Robot Repairman|link=Robot Rampage Genieroo.jpg|Austin the Genie|link=Movers Of Arabia Deputy Austin.jpg|Deputy Austin with a ping pong paddle|link=Blazing Paddles Austin-Ji.jpg|Austin-Ji|link=Elephant On The Run Gloom Meister.jpg|Austin as Gloom Meister|link=Flower Power Bloom Meister.jpg|Austin as Bloom Meister|link=Flower Power OH NO! THE DONUTS ARE STOLEN!.jpg|Captain Hammer|link=Race To The Tower Of Power Mayor stinky-pants.jpg|Austin as Mayor Stinkypants|link=Robin Hood The Clean Clean Austin.jpg|Austin as Mayor Stinkypants (Now Clean)|link=Robin Hood The Clean Ensign Austin.jpg|Ensign Austin|link=Garbage Trek Don Austin.jpg|Don Austin|link=The Masked Retriever Youreinfairytalevillage.jpg|Austin the Wolf|link=Escape from Fairytale Village Austinfroth.jpg|Mr. Austin Frothingslosh|link=Whodunit God Of Laughter.jpg|The God of Laughter|link=Match On Mt. Olympus Austo.jpg|Austin Near Uniqua's House Sources *Meet the Characters on Backyardigans - NickJr.com *Austin on The Backyardigans - NickJr.co.uk *Austin - The Backyardigans - Wikipedia Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Featured articles Category:Males